


Operación Furia: Protectores de Ilima

by DragonHeartCS



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartCS/pseuds/DragonHeartCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencia: Si no has jugado la campaña de los tres primeros Gears Of War y piensas hacerlo algún día, deberías saber que este relato contiene abundantes spoilers para ti.</p>
<p>Primera parte de las aventuras del Escuadrón Furia. Los hechos tienen lugar en el universo del videojuego Gears Of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operación Furia: Protectores de Ilima

[14 años y 6 meses después del Día de Emergencia]

El Coronel Hoffman estaba sentado en su despacho mirando fijamente una taza de café. Acababa de enviar al Pelotón Delta a la Hondonada Locust como la punta de lanza de la Operación Tormenta, con el objetivo de erradicar a los locust que sobrevivieron meses atrás a la bomba de masa ligera.

Estaba convencido de que la victoria de la humanidad frente a la Horda Locust estaba cerca pero viendo su reflejo en el café no hacía más que preguntarse por el precio que estaba costando ese triunfo. Hoffman aún no había superado la culpabilidad que le sobrevino cuando, bajo las órdenes del Presidente Prescott, activó el Martillo del Alba asesinado tanto a locust como a la mayor parte de la humanidad. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás volvería a traicionarse de esa manera, aunque le costase el puesto.

El viejo sabía que en la ciudad de Ilima quedaban supervivientes. Sabía que los locust usarían esa urbe como refugio cuando Marcus y su pelotón los expulsasen de Landown. Los ciudadanos morirían irremediablemente porque el Presidente Prescott había decidido que no contaban con suficientes soldados para proteger tantas posiciones.

Si Hoffman quería salvarlos tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y hacerlo ya. Había oído hablar de un destacamento especial que solo se movilizaba cuando el límite entre la vida y la muerte dejaba de existir y su rango era tan alto que no recibía órdenes de nadie, solo actuaban cuando querían. Tendría que convencerlos.

Hoffman apuró el café y salió de la habitación de prisa hacia el cuarto del capitán de la armada Quentin Michaelson, antiguo miembro del destacamento especial, conocido como Escuadrón Furia. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y le espetó   
\- “Michaelson, ¿dónde coño se esconden los miembros del Escuadrón Furia?”,  
\- “Buenos días”, le respondió calmado Michaelson, “¿porqué quieres saberlo?”, añadió.  
\- “Tengo una misión especial de rescate para ellos”.

Michaelson apreciaba mucho a Hoffman y conocía su deprimente situación. Sabía que tenía que desmostrarse a sí mismo que no era el monstruo que casi condena a la humanidad a la extinción. Hoffman solo buscaba la redención.

\- “Tienen su base de operaciones en la Tumba de los Desconocidos”, dijo Michaelson.  
\- “¡Joder! Gracias por ser tan directo, contestó Hoffman. Por un segundo pensé que tendría que contarte mi puta vida”, zanjó.

Hoffman se colocó su gorra y salió del cuarto del capitán de la armada sin siquiera despedirse. El tiempo se acababa y aún no había logrado convencer al Escuadrón Furia. Subió las escaleras corriendo y al llegar al tejado del edificio se tranquilizó comprobando que todavía quedaban dos ravens y uno de ellos tenía al piloto en su puesto.

Subió al raven que tenía piloto y le dijo “hijo, si morir en combate es un honor, vas a ser el hijo de puta más honorable de este edificio”. “Llévame a la Tumba de los Desconocidos ¡ahora!”. El piloto, que respetaba con temor la autoridad de Hoffman alzó el vuelo sin pronunciar palabra.

Durante el viaje, Hoffman sintió una repentina tristeza al ver Jacinto destrozada y sin vida. La ciudad no tenía alma, al igual que él. La pérdida de su mujer, que hasta su muerte lo consideró un traidor por accionar el martillo del alba y sus sentimientos de amor reprimidos por la francotiradora Bernie lo atormentaban de la misma manera que la Horda Locust atormentó a Jacinto hasta reducirla a una teneborsa sombra de lo que fue.

El Raven había llegado y Hoffman tenía el corazón a punto de estallar, había abandonado el Comando Estratégico desde donde debía seguir los acontecimientos de la Operación Tormenta y dar órdenes a Control, “suerte que Anya me cubre” pensó el veterano. Y todo ello sin saber si el Escuadrón Furia accedería a salvar a los civiles que permanecían en Ilima.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hoffman saltó del pájaro de hierro y abrió el portón que unos meses antes fue testigo de la muerte del teniente Minh Young Kim a manos del ya difunto General Raam de la Horda Locust. Hoffman sonrió al recordar la hazaña de Marcus y Dom en aquel tren. Frente a él se encontraban los miembros del Escuadrón Furia, aparentemente nada sorprendidos por la irrupción de Hoffman en su cuartel general.

Cuando uno de ellos iba a hablar, Hoffman se adelantó, - “ahí fuera hay unos ciudadanos a punto de morir. Como soldados no podemos permitirlo”.  
\- “¿Cuál es la situación” preguntó una mujer.  
\- “La jodida situación es que en unas horas cientos de personas morirán si no salís cagando leches para Ilima en este mismo momento”, respondió Hoffman.  
\- “Nosotros no respondemos ante usted ni ante el puto dios que baje a besarme el culo” le respondió uno de los hombres que allí se encontraban.  
\- Hoffman rebajó el tono de la conversación para evitar que la situación se redujera a una lucha de egos. “Discúlpenme por agresividad de mi entrada. Pero el tiempo corre más rápido que mis actos y no quiero cargar con más muertes sobre mi conciencia. Si ustedes se alistaron para evitar la desaparición de la humanidad a manos de la puta Horda Locust, para salvar las vidas de aquellos inocentes que se han visto envueltos en una guerra que ellos no iniciaron, para vencer a la muerte que envuelve a este jodido mundo de mierda, cumplan esta misión”.  
\- “Me cae bien el viejo” dijo uno de los miembros del Escuadrón Furia, ¿y a vosotros? Todos asintieron.

\- “La decisión esta tomada señor”.  
\- “Soy el Coronel Hoffman”.  
\- “Y nosotros somos el Escuadrón Furia. Yo soy Jorge, especialista con la recortada y boomer. Los demás son Miguel, especialista con la Gnasher, siempre me acompaña a primera línea de batalla. José, de la Unión de Repúblicas Independientes, especialista en flanqueo junto con Antonio. Manuel, nuestro francotirador. Alicia, nuestra médico y Jaime, nuestro seguro en la retaguardia”.  
\- “Subid al Raven, os lo explicaré todo por el camino”, dijo un más que satisfecho Hoffman.

El coronel les explicó que lo más probable era que el Pelotón Delta masacrase a los locust en la ciudad vecina de Ilima, Landown, por lo que posiblemente los locust que se retirasen lo harían a Ilima. Allí había cientos de supervivientes que eran los que el Escuadrón Furia tenía que rescatar. El viejo les explicó que si se daban prisa podrían evitar el enfrentamiento con los locust y así evacuar a los civiles sin bajas. 

\- “¿Va a luchar usted con nosotros?”, pregunto Manuel, agarrando con seguridad su rifle de francotirador emocionado por la posibilidad de luchar junto a una leyenda de la CGO.  
\- “Qué más quisiera hijo. Pero ya me estarán buscando y tengo que regresar al puto control para liderar la Operación Tormenta. Además debo preparar un convoy para que vengan a recoger a los ciudadanos que logreís salvar”, le respondió Hoffman.  
\- “Confíe en nosotros, no fallamos” dijo Miguel.  
\- “Actuamos siempre en equipo, con estrategia. No le dejamos nada a la suerte”, expresó Jorge.  
\- “¿Recordáis el día que fallamos?” espetó Antonio.  
\- “¿Cómo olvidarlo?” dijo José, “es el día que engendraron al Presidente Prescott”, completó entre risas.

Tras la conversación, Hoffman volvió a la sede central del Gobierno de la CGO y el Escuadron Furia comenzó su misión. La ciudad parecía tranquila aunque los miembros del escuadrón de élite sentían la tensión. La gente del pueblo empezó a abrir tímidamente las ventanas para ver quién se adentraba en la ciudad. Se relajaron al ver que eran humanos.

\- “Estamos aquí para evacuar a los ciudadanos de Ilima”, dijo Jaime.  
\- “Tenemos informaciones que indican que la Horda Locust llegará aquí en las próximas horas”, expresó Alicia.  
\- “Hemos determinado como punto de encuentro la Plaza de los Padres. Vayan allí y en unos momentos serán evacuados. Díganselo a todos sus conocidos”, les comunicó José.  
\- “¿Tenemos tiempo de coger nuestros enseres más preciados?” preguntaron desde la multitud que se agolpaba para escuchar al Escuadron Furia.  
\- “Depende”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “¿De qué?” respondieron los supervivientes de Ilima.  
\- “De si podrás disfrutar de tus cosas en la muerte”, soltó Miguel. Todos lo entendieron.

Jaime, Antonio y Manuel se fueron al punto de encuentro para custodiar a los civiles y evitar una masacre si los locust aparecían por allí. El resto fue a alertar a la otra parte de la ciudad. Los sucesivos combates en Ilima terminaron por inutilizar las comunicaciones, solo se podía avisar a los otros habitantes de Ilima yendo a hablar directamente con ellos.

Al llegar a la parte alta de la ciudad tampoco había ninguna evidencia de que los locust hubieran llegado.

\- “¿Significará eso que Marcus y los suyos han perdido la batalla?”, dijo con pena José.  
\- “No lo creo” dijo Miguel. “Si el General Raam y un tren cayendo por un precipio con el fondo lleno de imulsión hirviendo no pudieron con Delta, nada lo hará”, zanjó.

Alicia, preocupada por salvar a los ciudadanos cuanto antes gritó “¡Venimos en nombre de la CGO, esto es una evacuación! ¡Salgan ordenadamente hacia la Plaza de los Padres donde les recogerá un convoy para llevarlos a Jacinto!”. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas con muchas preguntas y pocas ganas de abandonar sus hogares.

\- “No tienen porqué abandonar sus hogares”, dijo Jorge cansado de las actitudes de los vecinos de Ilima, “solo defiéndalos de los locust que están por llegar”. Eso bastó para terminar con las protestas.

José hizo una mueca de asco. Le acababa de venir un penetrante olor a mierda, característico de los locust. 

\- “¿Ves?, Delta ha hecho bien su trabajo, los putos cobardes locust que sobrevivieron vienen para acá con el rabo entre las piernas” dijo Miguel. 

\- “¡José! ¡Sube al tejado que está al final de la calle y los encerraremos aquí. Les haremos una emboscada y nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de ellos gaste más oxígeno!”, exclamó Jorge. “Alicia se queda con nosotros porque los recibiremos cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que estarás solo durante la batalla. Recuerda empezar a disparar cuando haya pasado la última de las larvas, así no les dará tiempo a ir a por ti” terminó Jorge.

\- “¡Joder! ¿Porqué siempre me toca a mi ser el héroe?” dijo José con una sonrisa de confianza.  
\- “Porque eres el que la tiene más pequeña y necesitas compensar” dijo Miguel.  
\- “¡Tomad posiciones ahora!” dijo Jorge viendo asomar las asquerosas escamas de la cabeza de un locust.

Miguel cruzó de acera para evitar que los locust que llegaban pudieran escorarse hacia la izquierda y favorecer su permanencia en el centro de la calle para que el resto del escuadron pudieran disparar a placer. José avanzaba por los tejados sin ser visto y tomó su posición aguardando que sus compañeros abrieran fuego. Tenía una vista excelente de la columna locust que se acercaba a Alicia, Miguel y Jorge. Y lo que estaba viendo le heló el corazón. Por un momento sintió que dejó de bombear sandre. ¡Un Brumak cerraba la columna locust! 

José sabía que sus hermanos morirían si el Brumak descargaba su munición contra ellos. Solo estaban preparados para afrontar una columna con varias decenas de locust. Al otro lado de la calle había una gasolinera y un arco explosivo en las frías manos de un cadáver de la CGO que seguramente dió su vida por la misma causa por la que el Escuadrón Furia estaba luchando. José pensó qué podría deslizarse por detrás de la casa sin ser visto, coger el arco y volver a la posición para dispararlo justo cuando el Brumak entrase en la calle. Era una mala opción, José sabía que sus compañeros empezarían a disparar y él no iba a estar ahí para ayudarlos en un primer momento, pero se dijo a sí mismo, “es la única opción”.

Salió por la puerta trasera de la maltrecha casa y dio un rodeo escondiéndose entre las diferentes coberturas que formaban los coches destrozados y los pedazos de los edificios afectados por las batallas. Llegó a la gasolinera y cogió el arco. Ya empezó a oír los disparos y se tranquilizó al ver que todavía tenía tiempo hasta que el Brumak llegase. Cuando estaba volviendo cayó en la cuenta de que el arco pesaba menos de lo acostumbrado. Un vistazo rápido fue suficiente para que José maldijera al General Raam, “¡no tiene puta munición!” dejó escapar José. “Ya improvisaré algo” pensó llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

\- “No oigo los disparos de José” dijo Alicia.  
\- “Sigue disparando”, atajó Jorge.

Venían más locust de los previstos y aunque la puntería del Escuadrón Furia era legendaria, las larvas se abrían paso poco a poco. Se notaba la ausencia de José en el flanqueo.

\- “Cubridme” se oyó a Miguel por el comunicador. “Voy a lanzar una granada”. Alicia cubrió el lado de Miguel mientras Jorge también intensificaba el fuego de cobertura. Había un Kantus animando a las tropas enemigas y los caídos se levantaban una y otra vez. La situación era agobiante. Miguel sabía que acabar con ese Kantus podría ganarles unos valiosos minutos por lo que apuntó hacia él. Justo cuando iba a lanzar la granada, Jorge se abalanzó hacia él y lo tiró al suelo, instantes después una bala de francotirador silbó a unos milímetros de sus cabezas. Con espanto comprobaron que en lugar en el que debería estar José había un locust.

Los peores pensamientos dominaron las mentes de los gears. Pero no podían dejarse llevar por ellos, aún estaban vivos y su confianza entre ellos les hacía sentir que José estaba vivo. Un solo locust no era suficiente para acabar con él. 

\- “¡Sigamos disparando!” dijo Miguel.

Cuando Alicia asintió y asomó la cabeza sobre la cobertura para seguir la orden de abrir fuego observó que un locust se había acercadoy estaba saltando hacia ella. El locust la tiró al suelo y comenzó a apretarle el cuello. Miguel y Jorge estaban tan concentrados disparando a la, cada vez, más cerca nacolumna locust que no se dieron cuenta del ataque. Alicia acercaba sus manos a la cara del locust buscando hundirle los ojos hasta el cerebro para matarlo pero no no podía alcanzarlo. Recordó entonces que Manuel le regaló un cuchillo por haber logrado entrar en el Escuadrón Furia. Sintiendo que las fuerzas se le escapaban a cada instante, agarró el cuchillo y concentró toda su energía en el golpe. “¡Directo al cuello!” pensó y en consecuencia obró. Le había clavado el cuchillo en el cuello al locust pero no llegó a cortarle la garganta aunque sí consiguió debilitarlo. Recordó entonces los estudios publicados por Adam Fénix sobre la extremada dureza de la piel de los locust. En el último aliento de vida que le quedaba agarró el cuchillo con las dos manos y con un grito estremedor empujó todo lo que pudo hacia arriba. Un baño de sangre fue la señal que indicaba que todo había acabado.

Respiró hondo dos veces y se dispuso a disparar. Cuando se levantó para ver cómo estaba la situación vió a Miguel y a Jorge paralizados de terror. Giró la cabeza y observó a Brumak entrando en la calle.

\- “Chicos” dijo José por el comunicador. “Ya estoy aquí”. Había vuelto al tejado y matado sigilosamente al locust francotirador. Ahora Miguel, Jorge y Alicia podrían dejar de disparar a ciegas.  
\- ”¡Hay un puto Brumak en nuestra cara!” saludó Jorge.  
\- “Yo me encargo” dijo con seguridad José mientras ataba una granda de fragmentación a la cuerda del arco explosivo.

Miguel aprovechó la libertad de movimientos que supuso la muerte del francotirador enemigo y lanzó la granada a los pies del Kantus, que murió con la explosión. Ahora Alicia y Jorge podían rematar a los caídos sin que se levantasen espoleados por los histriónicos cantos del sacerdote locust. El Brumak ya había entrado en la calle y se estaba preparando para disparar. En las manos de José estaba la vida de los demás. Apuntó a la mochila, quitó la anilla de la granada, contó 3 y disparó. La granda explotó cerca y la onda expansiva encendió la mochila de gas pero no logró hacerla explotar. El Brumak disparó.

Mientras tanto en la Plaza de los Padres había preocupación. Se oían los disparos y los ciudadanos se angustiaban por el terror que les provocaba la idea de ver a un locust. 

\- “Será mejor que tomemos posiciones frente a la plaza”, dijo Antonio.  
\- “¿Dejamos la parte de detrás desprotegida?” Preguntó Jaime.  
\- “Los muchachos están peleando detrás, confiémosles nuestras espaldas” dijo Manuel.

La Plaza de los Padres tenía solo dos entradas transitables, las otras estaban ocupadas por edificios derruidos. Manuel subió a la única edificación que estaba en pie, que era la que separaba las dos entradas de la plaza. Antonio y Jaime, como solo dos guerreros del Escuadron Furia se atreverían a hacer, amontonaron unos sacos y unas piedras delante de cada una de las dos vías de entrada y cada uno se puso detrás de una para hacer frente a lo que pudiera aparecer por allí.

Sabían que ellos eran la línea que separaba la vida y la muerte de los ciudadanos de Ilima que esperaban a ser evacuados. De repente el suelo tembó bajo sus pies, una enorme explosión se había producido en el lugar en el que los otros integrantes de las fuerzas de élite estaban peleando. Una humareda ennegreció el cielo.

Sin tener apenas tiempo para reaccionar, Manuel hizo un gesto que significaba solo una cosa: enemigos. Estaba viendo con su mira telescópica un escuadrón muy poco numeroso de locust, lo que le tranquilizó en un primer momento, para luego descubrir que eran dos Boomers con una Berserker. Un certero tiro a la cabeza no bastaría.

\- “Jaime, vienen por tu lado” dijo Manuel.  
\- “He nacido con una flor en el culo” respondió Jaime.  
\- “Voy a dejar mi posición para avanzar por mi calle y darles la vuelta”. Dijo Antonio. “Si les disparo por sorpresa podría dejar a los boomers lo suficiente tocados para que un tiro de francotirador les haga trizas la cabeza”. Añadió.

La estrategia estaba clara. Antonio comenzaría a disparar a los Boomers y Manuel les reventaría la cabeza. Jaime esperaría a que los dos cayeran y quemaría a la Berserker para que Manuel y Antonio la acribillasen. 

El corazón de Antonio iba tan rápido como un ticker con carga explosiva. Nunca había estado tan cerca de unos Boommers. Por suerte la Berserker iba más adelantada que ellos. Antonio cargó el lancer y disparó. Concentró los disparos en el pecho de uno de los Boomer que se quedó inmóvil por la fuerza de la ráfaga. El otro comenzó a avanzar hacia él. Manuel decidió adelantar el tiro de gracia porque si el otro boomer seguía avanzando mataría a Antonio irremediablemente. Apuntó y apretó el gattillo, la bala dio de lleno al Boomer pero no lo mató, aún no se le había hecho el daño suficiente. Antonio siguió disparando mintras el otro boomer comenzó a apuntarle. A Manuel le sudaban las manos y falló la recarga del rifle. Antonio logró matar al primer Bommer pero ya era tarde para él. El otro Boomer tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Cerró los ojos preparado para abrazar a la muerte, estaba orgulloso de haberlo dado todo por la causa de la humanidad. Y sintió calor. Pero no del proyectil del Boomer, Jaime había saltado de su posición y gastó una de las granadas de fuego en el Boomer, se la había puesto por sombrero y había salvado a Antonio en el último segundo.

\- “¡Vamos!” Gritó Jaime.

Al ir a salvar a Antonio había desvelado su posición a la Berserker, la cual venía detrás de él. 

\- “Tenemos que hacer que el bicho pise el fuego”, dijo Jaime.

Antonio se recompuso y comenzó a correr.

\- “En cuanto lo pise dispárale con todo lo que tengas”, dijo Antonio.

La ciega Berserker cayó en la trampa de los arrojados gears y chilló de dolor. Manuel, adelantándose a la situación, había bajado del edificio y se unió a los disparos de sus hermanos de sangre. No fue suficiente. La Berserker seguía persiguiendo a Antonio y a Jaime. Solo tenían una granada de fuego y había que aprovechar la situación.

“Voy a clavársela en el cuerpo” dijo Jaime, “así le hará más daño”.

Antonio llamó a la Berserker para crear la oportunidad para Jaime. En un momento en que la hembra locust se estrelló contra una pared, Jaime se acercó y le puso la granada. La Berserker se movía frenéticamente por el dolor. Antonio tomó carrerrilla y de una patada la tiró al suelo. Manuel se subió en su pecho, apuntó con el rifle de francotirador y esparció su cerebro por la calle. Habían acabado con ella.

Al volver a la Plaza de los Padres vieron que los otros miembros del escuadrón ya estaban allí. Malheridos. El disparo del Brumak cayó muy cerca de Miguel, Alicia y Jorge, que pudieron esconderse en unos soportales antes de que disparase. José lanzó una segunda granada con el arco explosivo y esta vez sí reventó la mochila de gas, llevándose a los pocos locust que quedaban con vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el convoy enviado por Hoffman. Los ciudadanos de Ilima subieron sanos y salvos pero cuando los miembros del escuadron Furia iban a hacer lo mismo un oficial de la CGO no les dejó hacerlo. 

\- “Hoffman les pide un último favor. Apoyen a la CGO en la Operación Tormenta. Deben bajar a la hondonada”.  
\- “¡No me jodas!” le encaró Jorge.  
\- “Eso no era parte del trato” dijo Manuel.  
\- “Ya no tenemos armas ni munición” se quedó Antonio.  
\- “El Coronel Hoffman dijo que lo harían y les regala esto como muestra de agradecimiento”.

El oficial hizo sacar unas cajas del convoy. Estaban cubiertas por unas mantas de color verde. Al destaparlas quedaron al descubierto siete Estrellas Embry, la condecoración máxima de la CGO y armas y munición de sobra.

\- “¿Qué harían sin nosotros?” preguntó Alicia.  
\- “Quemarse en el puto infierno” le respondió Miguel.  
\- “Lo haremos” dijo Jorge. “Pero solo porque estas estrellas abren el corazón de las mujeres como un guiño de Damon Baird”.

El Escuadrón Furia se dirigió a la parte sur de Ilima para avanzar hasta Landown, donde estaban las escavadoras que les llevarían hasta la hondonada. Cuando estaban en el centro de la ciudad sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies.

“La CGO debe estar luchando justo abajo”, dijo José.

Pero de repente el temblor se acercó demasiado como para ser producido por un combate. Estaba debajo de sus pies. Y sin tiempo para reaccionar, simplemente, cayeron. Estando en el aire observaron espantados que un gusano gigante guiado por el kantus más feo que habían visto en su vida era el responsable del hundimiento de la ciudad. 

Habían caído sobre los escombros, lo que evitó su muerte.

\- “¿Estáis todos bien?” dijo Antonio.  
\- “Me he partido el culo en dos” le contestó Manuel.  
\- “¿Antes o después de caer?” dijo Jorge jocosamente.

Sin tiempo para nada más, unos locust avanzaban disparando hacia su posición. Usaron las urnas en las que otros CGO habían bajado a la hondonada para cubrirse y disparar. El terreno era muy amplio y los tan locust numerosos que les estaban encerrando. En ese momento, el pelotón Delta liderado por el héroe de guerra Marcus Fénix apareció por el flanco izquierdo. Estaban muy lejos, encima de la posición de Furia. Aún así los comunicadores hicieron su trabajo.

\- “Solicitamos ayuda Delta” dijo Miguel.  
\- “Afirmativo” respondió Marcus Fénix.

El pelotón Delta, usando morteros, ayudó a Furia a acabar con los locust rápidamente. Ambos escuadrones estaban separados por una altura insalvable. Por lo que se agredecieron mutuamente la ayuda y cada uno siguió adelante, luchando separados por el mismo objetivo.


End file.
